


Champagne

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Alcohol and Jazz [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami bleeds, and Aomine panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Champagne
> 
> Future fic with both of them working in a bar or club. I quite like this pairing so I might write more ficlets for this 'verse.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my ipad so there might be mistakes....  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just playing in the sandbox.

"Fuck," Kagami swears, and he releases the neck of the bottle instinctively. It slips from his hand and nearly hits the floor, and would have, had Aomine not swiped it in time, saving it from shattering and wasting away hundreds of thousands of yen worth of Dom Perignon.

"Baka, watch what you're doing!" Aomine snaps at him, lifting the bottle with the other hand gently cradling the bottom. "If that breaks, the boss'll take it out of your paycheck!" He sets the bottle aside on the bar top before turning back to Kagami to continue yelling at him.

But Kagami looks up then at him and Aomine can see that his face is twisted in pain, and his hand is bleeding. It doesn't take him long to realize what had happened - the wire around the cork of the bottle had snapped off and cut into Kagami's palm, leaving behind an ugly gash.

And there was blood. Kagami was bleeding.

"Shit," Aomine swears, and then he's grabbing the nearest cloth they use for drying the wine glasses and wrapping it around the wound, putting pressure onto it to stop the bleeding.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kagami tries to assure him but Aomine's not listening, already yelling at someone to bring the first aid kit.

Half an hour later, Kagami is sitting in the backroom of the club, his entire hand bandaged up. He's also busy yelling at Aomine for over-reacting, which is, quite frankly, giving Aomine a headache.

"Will you quit treating me like glass," Kagami finally yells at him, and it takes Aomine two steps and an artfully placed kiss to finally shut him up.

"It's just a bottle of champagne," Aomine assures him later when they've finally caught their breath and Kagami has stopped looking like a blushing maiden and starts worrying over forgotten Dom Perignon.

He doesn't add that Kagami is worth more than all the broken bottles in the world.

He lets their second kiss convey all that, and more.


End file.
